El Sufrimiento del Rodaje
by La LLama
Summary: Bueno, e aqui otra de las maneras de hacer sufrir al chico ingles xD Ahora veran como se rodo "El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos", el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado, lo hago para hacer reir


EL SUFRIMIENTO DEL RODAJE  
  
-----------  
  
- " ......por que mi vida es un infierno? ....yo no quise hacer mal a nadie...pero a la gente parece gustarle....que los demas sufran.. Quisiera que alguien me apreciara.....aunque solo sea un poco....y no....yo no quiero seguir viviendo...estoy cansado de todo esto... quiero... no....siento que me muero...lenta y dolorosamente..y nunca podre ser feliz....nunca, en toda mi vida...mi vida...que ya desaparecio hace tiempo....por su culpa...... " -  
  
Hao: Oye! Buena interpretacion! Deberiamos usarla para la historia n__n  
  
Yuzu: Muy cierto! (saca su block de notas) esto me lo apunto! =P  
  
Lyserg: pero lo estaba diciendo de verdad... odio este trabajo... y tambien lo que tengo que hacer en mi papel... T.T  
  
Yuzu: nah! Pero me sigue valiendo! ^^  
  
Lyserg: -_-U  
  
Yuzu: Bueno, hay que seguir con esto. Focos apagados! necesitamos oscuridad en el cuarto si queremos una apariencia tenebrosa!  
  
(Los focos se apagan y solo queda una pequeña luz para poder ver algo)  
  
Yuzu: Bien Lyserg, ahora tumbate en la cama y quedate ahi, pensativo, con una apariencia triste, mientras yo metere lo que yo quiera que pienses en ese momento xD  
  
Lyserg: (hace lo que le dice) me siento... ridiculo -.-  
  
Yuzu: Bueno ya! el camara!  
  
(Aparece un camara cualquiera que es..)  
  
Yuki: (se le cae la camara) wey!! x.x esta cosa en verdad pesa un huevo!  
  
Yuzu: hey! la camara! que me costo mucho conseguirla!! x______X  
  
Yuki: xD lo siento, es que taba pensando en si....algun dia tendre un papel? *_*  
  
Yuzu: -_-U pero en este fic solo apareceran los personajes de sk...  
  
Yuki: (en un rincon) bu! mala... u.u  
  
Yuzu: no vas a grabar? o.o  
  
Yuki: (se pone en la camara) si! xD solo estaba buscando mis lentillas ^^  
  
Yuzu: ._. ...err... bien... empecemos a grabar!   
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 1! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Lyserg: -.-U (se pone a actuar, como si estubiese muy triste)  
  
El chico salio de su cama, se vistio, pues no tenia ropa puesta y--  
  
Hao: hey! que guapo estas sin ropa! xD  
  
Lyserg: /// HAO!  
  
Yuzu: ya empezamos! ahora habra que empezar otra vez! ¬¬ Hao, no vuelvas a interrumpir!  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 2! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
El chico ingles volvio a interpretar la escena, esta vez sin que alguien le interrumpiese. Abrio la ventana, espero unos segundos y luego se dirigio a la puerta.  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! asi no! tienes que aparentar que no quieres abrir la puerta! pero lo haces.  
  
Lyserg: a ver como se come eso..  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 3! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Vuelve a hacer la parte en la que tiene que abrir la puerta.   
  
Yuzu: CORTEN!!!! mal mal mal! tienes que hacer como si lo que hubiese tras la puerta no te gustara! hay! dios..  
  
Lyserg: y que propones que haga? ¬__¬U  
  
Yuzu: -.- ......... o.o! ya se! xD Hao! ponte tras la puerta!  
  
Hao: eh? yo? ok... (se va tras la puerta y cierra)  
  
Yuzu: bien.. ahora... (se pone en a espeldas de Lyserg y le susurra en el oido con voz tenebrosa) ..ves esa puerta? En cuanto la abras... Hao te besara...  
  
Lyserg: ._. (mira la puerta paralizado y suda gotita) no lo diras en serio....  
  
Yuzu: lo digo muy en serio...  
  
Lyserg: (traga saliva y mira hacia la puerta) o.oU  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 4! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Lyserg se acercaba a la puerta, muy serio... esta vez si que no queria abrir aquella puerta.. pero tenia que hacerlo, la camara estaba rodando. Solo rezaba para que sobreviviera a lo que le iba a pasar.. Al fin llega a la puerta y la abre...  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! fabuloso! que realismo! que actuacion! ^____^  
  
Lyserg: (en shock) o_o  
  
Hao: ya puedo quitarme de detras de la puerta? -.-U  
  
Yuzu: ah? claro! xD vuelve a tu puesto..  
  
Lyserg: (sale del trance) COMO!? ERA UN FAROL??!! O__O  
  
Yuzu: xD claro! ahora sigamos con el trabajo...  
  
Lyserg: . . .   
  
Yuzu: todos! traigan la cocina! =P  
  
(Todo el equipo de grabacion empieza a desmontar el cuarto y ponen una cocina en un santiamen)  
  
Yuzu: bien! ahora Lyserg, tu tendras que coger comida de la nevera y acto seguido irte al comedor para comertela, me has oido?  
  
Lyserg: siiii...  
  
Yuzu: bien... empecemos..  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 5! (por lo bajo) por el culo te la.. (otra ves a la normalidad) primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!!  
  
Diethel se va a la nevera y busca algo para coger... pero desde una de las zonas del esquet ve a Hao diciendole flojito "Coge la hamburguesa!! cogelaaa!!" y el chico la coge desconcentrandose en su guion.  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! que se supone que vas a comer, jovencito? comida basura? ¬__¬  
  
Lyserg: pero si yo no..  
  
Yuzu: venga! que tenemos que rodar!  
  
Lyserg: -.-  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 6! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Vuelve a buscar comida en la nevera, pero el Asakura vuelve a aparecer y le dice en susurros "Pan con mayonesa!!! coge pan con mayonesa!!" y el ingles lo coge todo..  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! ¬¬ Lyserg...  
  
Lyserg: que?  
  
Yuzu: se puedes saber que coges?  
  
Lyserg: err...yo... (mira bien lo que acababa de coger de la nevera) ._.'  
  
Yuzu: -_- volvamos a empezar, y esta vez coge el lo que viene en el guion.. (se sienta en su silla y se fija bien el por que el ingles no hace bien su trabajo)  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 7! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Lyserg busca por la nevera otra vez, pero por casualidad del destino, vuelve a mirar a Hao sin querer, y este le dice que coga "Arsenico!! coge arsenico!!" y el pobre Lyserg no se le ocurre otra cose que hacerlo.  
  
Hao, mientras tanto, se reia de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero una figura paso de manera fugaz por la cocina, se puso a espaldas de el Asakura con un aura maligna y los ojos en blanco. Hao tubo un escalofrio y sudo gotita. Acto seguido fue mandado a volar.  
  
Yuzu: asi aprendera ese... ¬¬*  
  
Yuki: quiere que eso salga en el fic? o_.  
  
Yuzu: eh? claro que no! CORTEN! xP  
  
Lyserg: -_-U  
  
Yuzu: ya ya... ahora se porque no podias trabajar bien ^^'  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 8! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Lyserg pudo coger lo que tenia que coger.... el arroz. Luego se fue al comedor y..  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN!  
  
Lyserg: que hice mal ahora?  
  
Yuzu: eh? nada! solo es que tenemos que cambiar el decorado n__ñ  
  
(El equipo de grabacion actua de inmediato, atropeyando a algun que otro Hao desmayado por el suelo, y prepara el decorado del comedor)  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 9! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Lyserg come lo que le habien preparado hasta que se lo acaba todo.  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! Lyserg! se supone que no debias comertelo de esa forma!  
  
Lyserg: eh? o.o  
  
Yuzu: tiene que ser con mas ganas! como si no hubieses comido durante muchos muchos dias, entiendes?  
  
Lyserg: emm.... si ñ__ñ  
  
Yuzu: ok, volvamos a probar.  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 10! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
Lyserg vuelve a comer arroz, pero esta vez intentando aparentar que tiene hambre, aunque no lo logra pues antes ya habia comido.  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN! Lyserg!! con mas ganas! traigan mas bolas de arroz!  
  
Lyserg: -_-  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 11! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Yuzu: ACCION!  
  
El ingles come, aunque nada se nota que lo haga con ganas, pues ya llevaba bastantes bolas de arroz comidas.  
  
Yuzu: CORTEN..... a ver.... que parte de "con mas ganas" no has comprendido?  
  
Lyserg: pero es que..  
  
Yuzu: no hay peros que valgan! tenemos que rodar!  
  
Lyserg: ...  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 12! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Diethel ya casi no podia dar un bocado mas... miro las bolas de arroz.. cogio una entre sus manos y..  
  
Yuzu: O__O ... Lyserg?? a donde vas tan corriendo??  
  
(Se ve la puerta del W.C cerrandose con fuerza)  
  
Yuzu: ...  
  
Hao: ...xD que divertido!! otra vez!!  
  
(La directora manda a volar a Hao)  
  
Yuzu: u__ú ... (mira el baño) ...creeis que le pido demasiado?  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Yuzu: ...  
  
Yuzu y Yuki: ... nah! xD  
  
Lyserg: (saliendo del baño y con cara de muerto) ya.... volvi.... (se sienta de nuevo en el comedor)  
  
Yuzu: oye Lyserg, lo he pensado mejor y..  
  
Lyserg: (mirandole suplicante)  
  
Yuzu: ......em vez de comer 2 bolas de arroz...... te comeras 3!! ^__^  
  
Lyserg: (se desmaya)  
  
Yuzu: muwahahahahahahaha!! es bromaaa! xDDDD que mala soy! x3  
  
Lyserg: T.T pero que hice yo.. (en un rincon con un aura deprimente a su alrededor)  
  
(la autora sigue riendose como una loka y podemos ver de fondo a un atormentado ingles)  
  
Yuki: ._.' que pasa con el fic?  
  
Yuzu: eh? oh! si! xD ya decidi lo que voy a hacer, WEY!! TRAIGAN A HORO HORO, HAO, YOH Y LEN!!  
  
(los cuatro vienen, y Yuzu les cuenta su plan, mientras podemos observar como un chico de pelo verde en una de las esquinas de la sala de rodaje llora, con cascaditas en los ojos)  
  
Yuzu: BIEN! todos a sus puestos! y Lyserg, vuelve a tu sitio! (y asi fue, todos cumplieron, incluso el muy deprimido Lyserg)  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 13! primera parte: "Primera impresion"  
  
Todo como antes, el chico ingles, aunque estaba mas que harto, empezo a dar pequeños bocados a las bolas de arroz. Menos mal que en el baño lo habia dejado todo y ahora si que tenia hambre, no le importaba comerse otras 6 bolas de arroz, se las comeria encantado. Cuando escucho el ruido de unas de las puertas se puso algo nervioso, pues eso no estaba en el guion. Escucho la voz de Horo y dio por hecho de que cortarian de nuevo y se relajo. Pero escucho que la conversacion seguia, y esta vez con Hao... y no cortaban! Ahora si que estaba nervioso. Mientras seguia escuchando de lo que hablaban. Cuando entraron y le dieron conversacion no supo que decir..... no estaba en el guion.... asi que improviso con lo mas normal, ser educado. Entonces lo inevitable. Hao le habia quitado la comida ahora que tenia hambre. No lo podia creer. Parecia que en cualquier momento lloraria desesperado. Seguian hablandole, pero no parecio importarle mucho que se diga. Cuando se fue a la salida para poder salir de aquel lugar antes de empezar a llorar....  
  
Marco: Lyserg..  
  
El nombrado por poco y le da un jamacuco en la puerta. Estaba helado.  
  
Yuzu: yyyyyyy CORTEN! genial!! explendido!! que realismo Lyserg!! todos habeis quedado genial!  
  
Lyserg: pero todo esto no estaba en el guion! y que hace el aqui? (señala a Marco asustado)  
  
Yuzu: es que he cambiado un poco el guion, asi queda mejor, y Marco! has venido justo a tiempo! ahora podremos hacer las escenas que quiero mas antes de lo previsto! ^o^  
  
Lyserg: ._. nooooo..... T_T  
  
Marco: estare encantado de hacerlas ahora mismo! x3  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Yuzu: quedara genial! ademas! empezamos con unas escenas bastante claras para los que lean esta historia! n__n  
  
Hao: ¬¬*  
  
Marco: desde luego, realizare las escenas lo mas real que me sea posible  
  
Hao: ¬¬******** -  
  
Yuzu: ok! empezamos una nueva parte!  
  
Yuki: claqueta! toma 1! segunda parte: "Llega Marco"  
  
-----------  
  
Continuara....ne? xD  
  
De esta loka --- Yuzu Yukino  
  
Profesion: Otaku loka descerebrada sadomasoquista  
  
Con ---- ° canica? 


End file.
